1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming into shape an end portion of a rod-like metallic work such as a pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional apparatus for forming into shape an end portion of a rod-like metallic work such as a pipe are of a construction in which the rod-like metallic work is held by a holding member and in this state movable members which constitute a split die are moved in a direction perpendicular to the axial direction of the rod-like work to clamp the work, thereby gripping and covering the outer peripheral surface of the work with the split die, then a pressure die is moved in the axial direction of the work thereby forming into shape the fore end portion of the rod-like metallic work.
In such conventional apparatus, therefore, it has been necessary to provide both a drive source for moving in said perpendicular direction the movable members which constitute the split die and a drive source for moving the pressure die in said axial direction. Consequently, the equipment has been complicated.